BRRR!
by Nenerak
Summary: The DRRR cast is forced in a Battle Royale kind of game ...
1. Chapter 1

They were proud of themselves, very proud. Finally after months of planning the project BRRR! was finally ready to be launched. Everything was perfect, the facilities were perfectly equipped with the latest technologies, everything absolutely flawless, as expected from Nebula.

Of course, once again as expected from Nebula, the project wasn't exactly legal, but sometimes you have to overlook commoners laws in order for science to advance, that's what they believed.

No one expect a selected few really knew about the BRRR! project, Nebula knew how to protect its secret really well, how they managed to do this is none of our concern though.

They were on a pretty pacific island owned by Nebula, it was so small that it wasn't even marked on regular maps, thus perfect fo the project, if they didn't have their head filled by work and this important programm they would almost feel like they were on vacation, that would be their first vacation together. Almost cute, too bad they had to work, but this work had a lot of promises, they were both shivering of expectation.

They could have chosen to watch everything from afar, there were countless cameras in the whole island, so many that they gave up on counting, but they prefered to see everything by themselves, and, after all, some people needed to be there.

They were both sitting on top on what was one day a teacher's desk, holding hands as they watched the old and silent classroom before them.

Sounds were really soft, birds singing outside, slow breaths inside the closed room. The sun was slowly setting, illuminating the small area with a bright red, shining like freshly shed blood.

Despite the silence they weren't alone, the other desks were lining against the walls and in the middle of the room, around twenty people were asleep.

There wasn't any order in their sleep, it was almost if they have been just thrown up there, without any consideration for their well being, and maybe that's exactly what happened.

They two spectators were starting to loose their patience, they couldn't wait for their project to really begin, they put all of their doubts and all of their hopes in this, they wanted it to succeed, they wanted to unveil by themselves the secrets of human behaviour. They didn't care about the later applications, they just wanted to satisfy their curiosity. In that sense they were the perfect embodiment of the human specie.

They shivered when they saw someone moving in that mess of bodies, slowly, looking dazed and blinded by the light a blonde head was rising, turning around to examinate his surroundings and stopping when he saw the two people, curiously looking at him before they finally spoke, the man awkwardly waving at him,

"Hello Shizuo-kun, we knew you'd be the first to wake up, even though we did our best to inject a massive dose of sedatives, for you only. No, no need to thank us , it's only natural, we want to make your stay as comfortable as possible and it would have been quite, well, inconvenient if you would have been to wake up during the trip"

The man called Shizuo didn't understand everything the man was saying, but suddenly a thought striked him "You, you are -"

"Yes I am. Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Kishitani Shingen and this is my wife, Emilia"

The woman called Emilia bowed as she greeted Shizuo in a strange manner "I am Emilia. To you most welcome, with respect"


	2. Chapter 2

Completely taken aback by the strange reaction, Shizuo could only bow in response and mutter "Hello".

He really didn't understand what was going on and his familiar feeling of anger was starting to reach his brain.

Fortunately for the two strange scientists, the man called Shingen had a son, who was Shizuo's best, if not only friend, even Shizuo had enough self control not to hurt his best friend's father, at least for the time being.

While the blonde sorely sorted his thoughts the rest of the sleeping body mess around him was starting to move, first one Shizuo noticed is another man in lab coat, Shinra Kishitani, the son of the weird man with the gas mask. The blonde was relieved to see he wasn't alone in that strange classroom and somehow he was reassured, he knew he could count on Shinra, when he really started to loose his temper though was when he noticed Kasuka, his little brother he definitely didn't want his little brother to be involved in any kind of shaddy things, especially shaddy things he didn't understand.

Looking around him he saw much more people he knew, Ruri Hijiribe, his little brother's girlfriend, his kouhai Vorona too was there along with this weird friend of hers, there was the Raijin students he knew he's already seen somewhere, Kadota and his strange friends, that one guy who once challenged him, the one with the weird hat, he didn't know his name either. He was really bad at remembering name.

Continuing to screen the room he noticed two calm men in suits, they were the only ones who didn't seem to be really affected by the sudden change of situation. There was one last group, composed of two women and a boy, looking more closely at it he also noticed that Orihara Kururi and Mairu were, which would logically make him think that another certain being he really didn't want to see was probably here too.

Somehow he didn't really want to make sure but he couldn't help seeing some bits of fur coming out of behind Mairu's back.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN"

"Damn Shizu-chan, fancy seeing you there, I'd gladly stay talking with you but if you'll excuse me I'll have to take my leave" the legendary informant Orihara Izaya said out of habit.

As far as he could tell he couldn't leave the room.

"Iza~ya - kun, I'll give you 3 seconds to leave, if you're still there, I'm killing you right here!"

As soon as Shizuo finished his sentence they both heard a sound coming from the front of the classroom emClap, clap/em. Everyone turned to see what was the cause of this familiar noise who somehow felt off in that tension filled classroom.

The strange gas mask guy was applausing, applausing?

"Wonderful! That's the spirit Shizuo-kun. I think you got everything perfectly"

If he really did he was the only one, because everyone else was astonished by the situation, looking at everything around them in awe. Shizuo on the other hand started to show some evident signs of anger, which would scream "danger" for every normally thinking citizen of Ikebukuro.

"Apparently you are the only one though. Well nevermind, I didn't think I'd be understood from the start anyway. Dear family, friends and general member of the human specie, today is a new dawn for science. You've been chosen to take part in a one of a kind experiment. Dear citizens of the world, welcome to the BRRR! project."

Next to him, the young foreigner he claimed to be his wife bowed once again "Welcome, honourable companions"


	3. Chapter 3

[Same time in Ikebukuro]

The evening was already there and Tom really started to worry. Shizuo was nowhere to be found, he wasn't the kind to escape work like that. He wasn't home and he definitely wasn't in Ikebukuro, if he was Tom would know were to find him, the whole city would have known where to find him. Tom sighed as he thought that definitely his kouhai wasn't the least discreet.

He was about to give up and go home for the day but he had to pass by Russia Sushi on his way, Simon was outside, trying to get people to come and eat in the restaurant, as usual, and so Tom thought that maybe he would know where the hell Shizuo disappeared. As he walked closer he was greeted by Simon's usual "Hello Tom! Eat sushi today?"

Despite being in Japan for a long time already Simon really had a hard time learning Japanese, no wonder a lot of people were too scared by him to come and eat at Russia Sushi.

"No, not today Simon thanks, would you happen to have seen Shizuo today? He didn't come to work and he's not home either"

"No have seen Shizuo, maybe has he new girlfriend and with her somewhere?"

"I'm afraid it's not possible Simon, I think he would have at least told me he wouldn't be there today, well nevermind, it's Shizuo he can take good care of himself. Wouldn't be sure about others though. See you Simon" and the debt collector walked home, turning his back to a smiling Simon waving goodbye at him.

At the same moment it was also time for another legendary being of Ikebukuro to go home. Celty, the courier, also known as the Headless Rider, was opening the door of her appartment, expecting to see the man she lives with for 20 years, Kishitani Shinra, welcoming her with open arms, with one of his silly remark which would make her blush, if she could actually blush.

But tonight the appartment was empty, there was no noise to greet her as she went home after a long day of work. She wasn't worried though, Shinra worked as an underground doctor after all and so he could be called to treat an injury as anytime of the day or the night. No she definitely wasn't worried the slightest, Shinra must be working somewhere and it was so urgent that he couldn't take the time to leave her a note. That was definitely how it happened.

She logged in to her usual chatroom and checked around the internet, waiting for something to happen. The chatroom was empty.

She decided to spend the rest of the evening watching TV, waiting for her beloved roommate to go home. At midnight she decided to go sleep. Somehow, this night she didn't sleep well.

Something was off in Ikebukuro during the day, definitely. It was, too quiet. Definitely too quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

[On the island]

For a few minutes there was a heavy silence in the room, until a cold voice came out from the back, "And what exactly is that BRRR! project of yours?"

From the sound of his voice, you could tell that Shingen was overjoyed by the question, "That's a very good question indeed, as expected from you Shiki-san"

"Don't beat around the bush, answer"

Everyone looked insistently at the man with the gas mask, expecting something from him. "Well I might as well start now, but first let me introduce you my wonderful security men!"

He barely finished his sentence when a dozen armed men in uniforms barged in the room, everyone was too surprise to react and they turned their eyes to Shingen once again.

"They look scary I know, but please don't mind them, they're just here to assure that everything will go as planned, and that no one will go, mmh how should I put it, on a rampage and threaten our security"

"That's our Shizu-chan for you, Kishitani-sensei"

"Fleaaaa" resonnated in the room until Shinra cut their usual fight even before it started "You two just shut up, there are things more important, Celty for example, where is Celty?"

"At home dear son, don't worry, we have plenty of data about her already, and she's not human so not qualified to take part to this project"

"Then Shizu-chan should be here eit-"

"Izaya, for once, just shut up" The informant, shocked that someone could have dared to cut him when he was talking, turned to face the culprit, he still didn't believe it. Kadota, the always calm Dotachin dared to silence him.

Coughing, Shingen tried to get back the attention from his audience. "Now please allow me to explain, and know you wouldn't like what I'll have to do if someone dares to interrupt again. So, the BRRR! project is a large scale experiment on human behaviour. We want to research how humans react to each other when it comes to life and death in a foreign environment, this is why we gathered you here. As you already noticed you more or less all know each other, or at least heard about each other, and you obviously don't know this island either. Oh by the way, I suppose you're curious but we're in the middle of the Pacific and we named it Heiwajima, as an hommage to our dear guests here, we thought it was fitting, don't you think? Peaceful island, a perfect place to take some vacations"

Since no one answered to this statement he sighed and continued.

"Basically, this experiment will take place in the form of a game, you will receive a package with a random weapon and some food, rules are simple, kill or be killed. You are to kill each other until there's only one left. You have 4 days. If you don't follow the rules, we implanted a device in the back of your head, I just have to push the little red button on that remote, your head explode and you're dead. Got it?" he asked, brandishing the remote and showing it around.

One man stood up, the strange one with the bandage and the hat, "I'll tell you know, I will never take part in that sick game of yours, I refuse to do anything which could hurt any woman"

"Are you sure?" and there Izaya was sure that if the gas mask wasn't hiding his face he would have a large sadstic smile on his face.

"Yes I am sure"

"Fine", said the scientist, pushing the button.

Suddenly there was a huge noise, and the room turned bright red and a headless corpse was laying on the floor. One of the young boys wearing Raira uniform screamed and Shingen spoke again.

"See, I told you"


	5. Chapter 5

The dark haired Raira student who was called Ryuugamine Mikado and who also happened to be the boss of the Dollars but these informations were only known by a selected few, finally gathered enough courage to emit something else than screams and talked to the strange scientist.

"You- you don't have the right to kill people!"

"Oh I don't?"

"No, you don't"

"And why is that Mikado-kun?"

The teenager froze for a second, wondering how the man knew his name and what else he could know about him, then again, it wouldn't really matter as long as they were on that island.

"Because, because there's laws and that -"

Shingen cut him off before he could go on, "Laws don't matter anymore, just so you know, no one knows you're here and this island is not on any map and doesn't belong to any country. Laws change depending on where you are right? Then, if your only issue is law, accept that the laws of Heiwajima allow you to kill"

Mikado couldn't find anything to answer and sat down, his friend Kida Masaomi patting on shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"Sooo does anyone else have something to say? No? Perfect. We'll finally be able to start. You see these packages, each one of you will take one and one only. Remember, you have four days to kill everyone else, oh and if on the fourth day you're not in the are of this old school building, we'll have to make your head explode. Now good luck!"

The young woman repeated "Good luck" as she bowed once again before their audience.

The first ones to take their packages were the two men in suits, quickly followed by a strange Russian duo, then everyone else. No words were said during that short time and everyone disappeared in the night, in more or less large groups. Shingen smirked, impatiently waiting for how they would react toward the ones they considered their friends.

He took Emilia's hand and guided her to the window, he hold her as they watched their experiments dispersing in the wilderness, moving to the huge monitorring room hidden in the basement of the school.

Why was there such a basement in a school was something they didn't know, nor did they have any idea about the reason why there was a school in a deserted island owned by Nebula.

They didn't really care anyway.

Report one : Day 0

Dead : Rokujou Chikage, did not follow the rules.


	6. Chapter 6

No one really understood what was exactly going on in this island, but they somehow all decided to play safe and separated from every people they didn't trust, family stuck with family, friends stuck with friends, even Izaya thought it was safer for him to stay with his family, at least for now, they were the only ones who would bear him anyway and Izaya didn't want to stay alone. He had encountered Shingen enough to know that he was crazy and serious about this. This situation was life threatenning, it was better for him not to stay alone, definitely not.

This was also the opinion of Yagiri Namie. She remembered the old scientist and even of she knew him less than Izaya, she knew he was dangerous, he was working for Nebula after all.

Namie was a modern woman, she was a single working woman, working for Orihara Izaya but working nevertheless, and she was supporting her little brother, she would do anything for Seiji.

Of course in this situation the first thing she thought about was protecting him, it was her duty as an older sister.

When they all were released into the wilderness of the island she tried to get Seiji away from the others, but she tagged along. She was always there, claiming she loved Seiji more than Namie herself.

It always made her laugh, no one could love Seiji as much as she does, no one could give up so much for him as she would. She knew their laugh was fake, she knew it but she was still jealous, she was the only one for him, this girl was just an hindrance.

She grabbed Seiji's wrist, tried to run away from anything which could be bad for him but she was always there, screaming "Seiji-san, Seiji-san wait for me".

She wasn't even worth saying his name. How dared she tainting her little brother's name like this?

Namie couldn't stand it anymore.

After a while she stopped running. She didn't hear anything else but the normal noises of a forest, there were no other humans in the neighbourhood. Now she felt somehow safe they could pause for a bit, in order to examine what was in these packages, and so they stopped.

The girl, Harima Mika, was the first to suggest they open their bag to check. Everyone agreed.

Seiji started, in his bag there was a wooden stake, the girl had binoculars, and Namie had a kitchen knife. She smirked.

Mika hugged Seiji, causing Namie to shiver, "Aaw Seiji-san your sister is so awesome. I'm sure she'll be able to protect our love like this"

"Yeah I'm sure she will protect us"

At this sentence, Namie burst off in anger, how could she claimed she loved Seiji, Namie was the only one who truly loved him. This brat had no idea about what true love was.

And so Namie killed her. It was that simple. She just had to take her knife out and plunge it into her body. She didn't even have the time to react and Namie was covered with blood.

She laughed, she laughed so much, she was the only one for Seiji now. She will be the only one to love him and she will protect him, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Seiji didn't react, he just couldn't register what was happening before his eyes. He was used to his sister's weirdness, he always thought she was a little insane and it quickly became his daily life, but as far as he could remember he never saw her like that.

She was always calm, too calm, she always had too much self control and it's true she's always taken good care of him but today she went too far.

Seiji never was violent, he never needed to, his sister was always there to defend him against anything which could hurt him.

Except when he needed to protect his love. He would do anything to protect his love, even if it's fake, even if it's based on lie he would do anything possible. Love was sacred to him, no one was allowed to destroy it.

His sister lost herself, his girlfriend was dead. No one worth of his love was left.

Seiji considered the wooden stake in his hand for a second, and then he striked.

He sticked it right into Namie's heart.

She doesn't die on the spot, no, but she looks at him, trying to understand what was going on, trying to understand why his beloved brother just tried to kill her. Watching him doesn't give her any answer, it only creates more questions.

Seiji stands beside her, always watching her as she slowly drifts into uncounsciousness, she looses a lot of blood, slowly, painfully.

She tries to ask him for help, tries to ask him why he did that, why her beloved brother killed her when all she did was love him, always love him.

"I'm sorry Nee-san, I didn't want to do that, but I have to protect you, I have to protect the love"

The "love"? Namie didn't understand, he couldn't love her and kill her at the same time, it was nonsense, her brain couldn't proceed the informations.

"You know Nee-san, I love you, that's why I have to kill you. You lost yourself Nee-san, if you destroy love it means you've lost yourself. I don't want you to destroy any more love, that's why I need to kill you, but don't worry, I love you"

_He loves me_ she thought, rejoicing at the idea. Her brother did not stop to love her, he'll always love her. Yes, he does that for her sake, she always knew he loved her the most.

Somehow, Namie started to cry, silently, her body couldn't handle much more anymore.

Namie died, killed by her brother, but she died happily, because she died by her brother's hands, she died knowing her brother loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Two bodies were now laying around Seiji, two bodies who were not breathing anymore, two bodies who will never move anymore. Seiji doesn't feel anything. Death and blood are already known to him.

His sister is dead but it doesn't matter, this woman was mad, she wasn't his sister anymore, he couldn't love her.

Harima Mika was dead too but love has nothing to do with being alive or dead. Love lasts forever.

Seiji leaves the two bloody bodies there, untouched as he departs in the forest. He doesn't take anything with him but his sister's kitchen knife.

He walks until morning, exhausted.

His thoughts wandered during all night, he thought about life and love, and he came to a conclusion. This game was twisted, he didn't want to play a game in which there wasn't any place for love.

Love doesn't care for life and deaths, so why should he stay alive?

The one he loved are dead, to properly continue his love he has to belong to the same place his beloved do, since they are dead he needs to die too.

Seiji takes the kitchen knife, place it in front of his neck and gives it a slight push as it smoothly enters the tender flesh. Pain is too much for him to take, he wants to scream but he cannot.

Blood continues to flow out of the wound and he fall on the ground, hands desperately squeezeing at his neck, trying to halt the bleeding but it doesn't stop. He realizes that he really is going to die, that his body will soon become cold and that he'll be able to drift in a world in which love is everything.

In the middle of the island Shingen and Emilia were monitorring everything with attention.

They've watched the entirety of the scenes and they were overjoyed at the idea that people actually played along in their experiment. They were afraid that more people would follow Rokujou Chikage's example and refuse to take part, but their fears were blown away.

They both found this boy to be very interesting. They had made their researches beforehand, while they believed it possible that Namie would the girl out of jealousy they never thought that Seiji would kill his own sister and commit suicide afterward.

This was definitely getting too interesting, they were eager to watch more and more of these humans struggles against death, and life.

Humans driven by love were of utmost interest. They made sure there were several kinds of humans in their experiment. They couldn't wait to see what the other ones were able to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Seiji, Namie and Mika were not the only one having a hard time to understand what was happening. As death unfolded in the forest another group of people was moving in the island, trying to find their way in the jungle, not that it did matter much if they got lost.

Kadota Kyohei was leading them in the depths of the forest, they all agreed that it would be safer for them if for now they went as far as possible from the weird school building, and the best option indeed seem to be the trees in front of them, they could offer countless possibilities of hiding.

The one nicknamed Dotachin by a certain someone walked, followed by his three friends, not indulging in his thoughts too much, he didn't care for the reason of all of this, the only thing he knew is that he needed to get his friends and himself out of there alive. He was always a pragmatic guy, and he had to admit that this wasn't the first crazy thing he encountered, he lived in Ikebukuro after all, the headless rider's home.

All of his friends were not that calm though. Togusa looked rather desperate, and continuously mumbled things about how he hoped no one did something bad to his van or complained about the fact he would miss next Hijiribe Ruri's concert.

It would seem he totally forgot she was with them in the room just before, must be from the shock of seeing his idol so close to him Kadota thought.

His other two friends, Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker were indulging in a heated conversation. Kadota never really paid attention when they were in that state, he knew he wouldn't understand a thing anyway, but it was something like this :

"Aaaw Yumacchi! It totally looks like something we'd see in a manga. That school and these crazy people!"

"Absolutely Erika! A survival setting on an island like in Battle Royal!"

"So unoriginal! They should have tried something else, like I don't know, a basement?"

"That was in Doubt. Oh I know I know! You keep the island! But you change the rules!"

"Yumacchi you're a genius! I knew I could count on you! Instead of being a survival game it should be a game in which you must have sex with the higher number of people!"

"Erika, this is awesome! Like a giant orgy!"

"I know, I know! I'm sure Iza-Iza would win"

"Not possible, Ruri would! And I would defintiely help her!"

"I don't care, I just want to see Shizu-chan and Iza - Iza with each other, it would be a total BL manga, with jealousy from both sides and angst and fluff and Yumacchi I NEED to see this happening!"

At this point Kadota stopped paying attention and facepalmed.

These two were hopeless, really hopeless.


	10. Chapter 10

The island was full of noises a human ear could not decipher, noises of despair and noises of death.

There were also noises so strangely familiar that it triggered a feeling of uneasiness when you heard it in such a surreal situation.

Everyone was trying to survive when a familiar voice echoed in the island.

"IZAAAAAAA -YAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Everyone heard it and there was a general moment of hesitation, before everyone went back to their previous tasks.

Shizuo finally found Izaya and proceeded to chase him, as usual.

One would think that Orihara Izaya was smart enough to avoid being surprised like that, not like he was actually really surprised, more like he hadn't been able to work up a plan for this situation yet. Not only did he had not enough time to adjust but he was also subjecto to an emotion very familiar to humains : fear.

He did not want to be left alone on that crazy island, so when he sisters decided to look for Hanejima Yuuhei in order to protect him he had no other choice but to follow them.

"Kuru-nee, I'm sure that he will love us if we protect him from all these vil people, it's like a movie. I'm so happy Kuru-nee"

"Affirmative. Too" (I agree with you, I am also very happy)

When they finally met up with their idol group, not only did Kasuka's brother chase Izaya but they had the bad surprise to be greeted by the sight of Heiwajima Kasuka/Hanejima Yuuhei's girlfriend : Ruri Hijiribe.

They always were jealous of her but seeing her next to Yuuhei was too much for them to bear. Mairu smiled and her eyes glowed in a dangerous red.

"Kuru-nee, will you help me?"

"Affirmative" (Yes, with pleasure)

Both of them darted toward Ruri, Kururi leading the way, acting as a decoy for her sister who always have been more talented in pysical activities and was taking classes in a dojo. The sisters only received glasses and a pein as their weapons, but it was more than enough.

Thinking her main opponent was Kururi, Ruri first concentrated on her and failed to notice Mairu falling on her from the trees and planting her pen on her carotid. Despite her strength, the idol could do nothing against bloodloss. Faced with two devils Kasuka did not dare to do anything, expressionless as always when his girlfriend was dying before his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The two devils before his eyes were strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember where the hell he's already seen them.

Kasuka was shaken by the death of his girlfriend, to him it was the first time he would loose someone precious to him, he never really thought about death before, his brother was close to be immortal so there wasn't any need to.

The actor knelt down near his girlfriend's corpse, unable to cry, even if he wanted to, after all maybe he really wasn't able to feel anything, maybe he was an empty shell, just as these people were describing him.

He refused to be that person.

The two sisters were still there, watching him, racked by envy as they saw him kneeling down to reach for Ruri's corpse, though they were happy he didn't cry.

Torn between their jealousy, their desire to talk to him and somehow an hint of respect for his pain, they stayed there, unable to decide what to do now.

Until a familiar sight cut off the scene.

Izaya barged between them, somehow managing to run around to come back to their previous location, hoping Shziuo would stop the chase when seeing Kasuka and screaming happily that he brought Shizu-chan back to his beloved brother.

Both of them froze when they saw the corpse.

Izaya sighing, somehow knowing beforehand that something like that was bound to happen with his sisters, Shizuo too shaken by the sight to feel anger. Fear and guilt being the only emotion he was able to feel.

Fearring for his brother to die too, guilty of feeling relieved that the one who died was Ruri and not Kasuka.

The informant had a hard time deciphering the emotions on Shizuo's face, astonished that a monster like him could feel such human emotions.

His train of thoughts was cut when the strongest man of Ikebukuro grabbed his brother's hand, saying

"I don't want you to stay near this bunch of insane people one more minute"

They both left the area, Shizuo forcefully dragging Kasuka out of their sight, leaving the Orihara family surprised by such an action.

The sisters were desperate, "That's not fair Kuru-nee, after all we did, he could have at least talked to us, let's go with him, it's not right if Shizuo's the only one to stay with him"

Izaya smirked and suggested "We should follow them from afar, or else Shizu-chan will chase me and Hanejima Yuuhei would be less safe"

"Izaya-nii you're a genius!"

"Yes, yes I know"

And they started to follow the brothers.

Once they were far enough to Shizuo's liking he spoke as if something suddenly came back to his mind.

"Kasuka, do you know where is Shinra?"


	12. Chapter 12

When Shizuo spotted Izaya he was with Shinra, but since then he had no idea about where he was.

They were picking up some branches to light a fire and get some heat during the night, true to his legend, the blonde started to chase his mortal enemy the very second he saw him, forgetting everything else.

Shinra sighed, Shizuo would definitely never learn. He continued his task, not bothered the slightest bit by the fact he was alone on an island where no laws aside from "kill or be killed" existed, Shinra always had faith in humans, maybe too much.

He was also totally oblivous to the fact that there were people hidden in the bush behind him, observing him and occasionnaly making remarks in Russian.

These two people were called Vorona and Slon. From the very beginning of the experiment they were following Shizuo and the rest of his group. Vorona leading the way, led by her desire to fight Shizuo again and possibly even winning.

For her this experiment was like heaven, she never really paid attention to human laws, but she still knew that killing was not exactly encouraged in the normal society.

Here, she had nothing to worry about, she could kill all she wanted, and it was even encouraged. Yes, Vorona was in heaven.

Slon sighed as he saw a smile growing on her face, he knew that he'll soon have to witness another one of her rampage. He didn't really mind though, for once he wouldn't need to clean after her.

Vorona didn't bother taking advices from her companion, she just jumped toward Shinra, reaching for his neck with her bare hands and tighten her grip around the delicate flesh of the underground doctor.

Soon he would start coughing and looking for his breath, clutching his hands around her arms, struggling to try to make her release him.

All he tried was useless though, her strength was too much for him to fight against, he never thought another woman than Celty could make him feel so helpless.

He lost any sense of reality and drifted away in the land of the dead, joining the ones who had to go through the same fate because of his own father, such irony he thought.

His last regret was not to have been able to tell Celty he loved her once again, even though it was have meant she was here with him and put in danger.

At least he knew she was still safe and sound in Ikebukuro. When he closed his eyes the last image he saw was Celty smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

The younger people were also the last ones to leave the old school building, too scared and too undecisive to make a move.

Strangely enough the one who led them out of the room was one of the two girls, Saki Mikajima.

She was clinging to the blond boy who was in the group and most of them didn't know her really well, but when she claimed,

"We should go out of there, it doesn't really seem safe here"

Everyone thought it was common sense and that they should indeed follow her advice.

Once they were out of the devastated classroom they stayed still and observed their surroundings for a while.

The younger boy of the group, Aoba Kuronuma, who was also the one who had the best observation skills, pointed out a way to the forest which seemed to haven't been taken yet.

No one objected, most of them were too stunned to say anything.

However the blond boy, Kida Masaomi, slowly started to regain his composure as they went deeper in the forest, Aoba leading the way between the trees.

"We definitely don't need any lamp torch with two girls as bright as you are my ladies"

He said bowing dancing and bowing playfully at his girlfriend.

No one laughed, no one ever laughed to Kida's jokes but Aoba and Saki smiled, his best friend Ryuugamine Mikado letting out a mutter which seemed like a blame

"Kida-kun ..."

"Aw Mikado, you'll never understand my jokes, I feel so hurt by your poor understanding of my wonderful soul! And why are you looking so down to start with? Look, it's a bright night, it's not too cold and we have wonderful girls to keep us company, and Aoba" he added almost reluctantly.

"See, what reasons do we have not to be happy"

"Mmmh let me think, the fact that we're stuck in a lost island which is not even on the maps, that obviously no one will find us here? Or maybe the fact that the very reason we're here is to kill each other? Not to mention that we're here with the most dangerous people of Ikebukuro and that the ones we don't know look equally dangerous?"

Kida didn't answer, but Aoba sighed and spoke up "Actually he may seem pessimistic but our situation is exactly as bad as it seems"


	14. Chapter 14

Kida frowned and added

"You don't have to add on the already heavy atmosphere, think of the girls"

"I do, and I don't think it's a good idea to conceal reality, because in that very case, it might get us killed. I know you don't care the slightest about me but as you said yourself, think of the girls and think about your best friend. You wouldn't want to see them dead would you?" retorted Aoba, still smiling.

Opposed to his usual self Mikado was the one who stopped the argument "I don't think it's the right time to be fighting over words"

Kida, who was about to say something stayed his mouth wide open, before closing it, finally choosing to be silent and Aoba shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care one bit for anything.

They all continued to walk for a while, Aoba still leading the way, Kida and Saki advancing side by side and Mikado helping Anri as much as he could. There was no path for them to take, they had to create their way among the forest and it wasn't always easy.

Anri thought that maybe Saika would come in handy in this situation but changed her mind when Saki proposed to make a pause and rest for a bit while it was still relatively safe around them.

The fact it seemed to be safe didn't prevent them from organizing guarding rounds, Aoba proposed to take the first one, Kida immediately volunteered to keep him company, still smiling the younger boy answered

"It's really nice of you Kida-sempai but I don't think I need help for something as simple as keeping watch"

"I don't care, I don't trust you ... to stay awake I mean. It would be realy unfortunate if something happened to us in our sleep just because you couldn't stay awake and let's admit it, you're so small that I wouldn't trust your ability to find against one or several unknown attackers all alone"

Aoba was about to answer that Kida was equally small but he was cut off by Saki, "Stop it you two, Aoba-kun you won't be able to prevent him from staying awake if he wants to, this argument is pointless"

Anri nodded and Mikado pointed out she was right.

So both of the boys ended up keeping watch together, always silent, somehow watching more over each other's reaction than on their surroundings.

The girls fell asleep fast, tired from so many tension and reassured by the fact the boys were looking over them.

Mikado on the other hand just couldn't sleep, he was the one who knew Aoba the best and he knew he was plotting something. If he wasn't at the moment he would be later and there they would all be in danger. He was tempted to trust Kida more but Kida was scary in a way, no normal people could joke in this kind of situation, no one.

The one who created the fearsome Dollars was scarred, everything in this island was scarring him, he sighed and turned over toward the two other boys, trying to get some sleep because he didn't know when would be the next time he'd be able to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

The last people to leave the room were the two older men who stood in the back.

One of them had a stern face, his expression did not move the slightest since the very moment he awoke in this crazy situation. He seemed to try to analyze the situation and elaborate a plan to get out of this, smoking and casting his eyes over the area, totally unaware of the feeling of fright he created in some people.

Even people who didn't know he was Shiki-san, an executive of Awakusu-kai, instinctively had the feeling that it would be better to stay away.

His companion on the other hand looked much more cheerful and much less scary, even if he was equally dangerous, maybe even more in this situation.

Shiki had the brain, but Akabayashi had raw power which would definitely help him taking over anyone in this island, except maybe for Heiwajima Shizuo, but someone able to beat that man was yet to be found and if he existed he was definitely not human.

The two of them looked like a good time from the outsider's eyes, and their different abilities were indeed having a nice effect when put together.

When not a single soul was left in the classroom Shiki removed the leftover cigarette from his move and threw it on the floor, taking his way out of there.

Before the two men went through the door, Shingen handed them the two bags he gave to all the other participants of the experiment.

"Dear Shiki and Akabayashi-san, I prepared something special for you, I hope you'll enjoy"

Shiki's only answer was a deadly glance but Akabayashi politely answered with a clear and cold "Thank you Kishitani-sensei"

They were on the corridor when Shingen's voiced reached them "I'm counting on you"

Once outside of the building they both decided to climb on the moutains, thinking that the first thing to do was to know the environment they had been thrown in.

Having reached the summit they paused to examine the content of their bag, Shiki chuckled when he found a gun, munitions and a katana.

His companion was pleased to discovered his beloved cane hidden in his, smiling

"He was joking when he said it was something special, I may love that creepy man in fact"

"You shouldn't"

Aware that they couldn't do much during the night they decided to take turns and sleep while they still could.


	16. Chapter 16

Report Day #1 : Deaths of Yagiri Namie, Yagiri Seiji, Harima Mika, Hijiribe Ruri, Kishitani Shinra

Shingen and Emilia were looking at the monitorring screens in what was the computer room of the old school building, carcasses of machines were lying everywhere in the small espace, they were both sitting in what was looking to be a comfortable couch, men in some kind of military uniforms standing watch in and outside of the room, making sure none of the participants of the experiment could disturb the headquarters.

If they saw anything suspicious they have been ordered to just shoot at it.

The beginning of the experiment was a huge success, people kept on dying for interesting reasons. Shingen hoped for someone to trigger the massacre but never from emotions alone, what he expected was a cold blooded killer to take as many lives as he could in order to stay alive. That's why he gathered the most dangerous people of Ikebukuro together, all of them were dangerous in their own way, he studied everything carefully.

Only one of the murders could fit in this description. Kishitani Shinra's, no, his son's death.

While it happened he could not avert his eyes from the screen, he never expected his own descendant to be taken down so easily. It's true that fighting wasn't really an ability running in the family but he always thought that their intellect would help them both getting out of any situation.

Apparently it wasn't the case and Shingen was greatly saddened by the realization.

When the hands of Vorona was tightenning their grip on his neck, Emilia was looking at her lover and was surprised to not notice any emotion on the scientist's face.

She still lightly brushed his arms and asked

"Are you ok?"

Putting his hand on her thigh he answered

"Yes, yes, don't worry, this is just too interesting. See, this girl she killed Shinra just because she knew he was a friend of Shizuo-kun, this is is really fascinating. She is supposed to be a cold killer but her emotions take over when it comes to that man, I wonder if she's in love ..."

Emilia stopped to listen to the man and lightly sighed, she knew he was cold and entirely dedicated to science but he never ceased to surprise her.

When he proposed to include Shinra in the project she didn't object, she had no reason to, they were not related by blood and she had done a lot of human experiments before, well maybe her subjects were not totally humans but it was not exactly the point here.

The man she fell in love with was cold and this is how she loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

Shingen continued to talk a lot about this experiment and about what he had learnt about humans this evening and Emilia was listenning to him carefully, trying to help the best she could by noting down everything.

Emotions were the main reason why people died.

Shingen did foresee jealousy, he knew Yagiri Namie was in love with her brother, despite all of her efforts it was obvious for anyone who bothered to look a little more into it, this is the very reason why he brought the girl friend along. She had no other purpose than to create more jealousy in Namie's heart.

She was destined to die, he was sure that at one point or another Namie's sanity would snap and she would try to kill the girl, he underestimated her though. He never thought she would last so little, but when his predictions proved to be true he was truly happy.

He didn't really predict Seiji would kill his sister, well he guessed it only meant he loved his girlfriend more than his own sister, nothing strange, Shingen himself really didn't understand why one should love blood relatives over other people.

Afterward the suicide was only an obvious turn of events, so obvious it was almost bored.

The scientist thought that Yagiri Seiji also lost his sanity considering the mumbles about love they heared just before he killed himself.

The fact that insanity may be a genetic thing was something deserving to be studied a little more afterwards.

As for the murder of Ruri Hijiribe, he was a little sad, he liked her, her songs were interesting to listen to and she was a pretty girl he had to admit, she would have been a wonderful specimen to study.

This was also something he predicted, he knew the Orihara family wasn't really sane either, no really this idea that insanity could be written in genetics was really imposing itself in his mind, and he knew the sisters were fans of Hanejima Yuuhei, which was one of the numerous reasons why he decided to have the actor participating in the experiment.

He knew they would try to approach him, he never thought they would consider his girlfriend a danger in their new found mission to protect him.

It was funny, he thought it would only be jealousy. The girls were skilled, he couldn't wait to see what else they would be able to do later.

Shingen chuckled, "Really Emilia, this experiment is one of the better idea I ever had, don't you think?"

"Yes I think too"

She smiled and leaned to rest on his shoulder

"You can sleep if you're tired you know"

Emilia fell asleep, Shingen looking down at her, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun slowly started to rise in Heiwajima, the night had been calm, nothing at all happened, all groups had found a place where they could sleep, more or less in peace, totally oblivious to what could have taken place within the other groups. Shizuo only was worrying about someone else, he still had no idea about where Shinra disappeared. However the feeling quickly faded away as he was reminded of his brother still sleeping next to him, he had to protect him, no matter what. Somehow this whole experience made his calmer, since Izaya was out of his sight he had had no other peak of violence, it was a great feeling and he hoped it would last.

The first group to fully wake up were the kids from Raira, they hadn't slept very well. Only the two girls seemed to be immune to the lingering feeling of suspicion raising among them.

Both Kida and Aoba did keep watch all night long, not trusting anyone else to do it for them.

When Mikado woke up after only a very few hours of sleept he was surprised to see his two friends still at the very same place he had left them yesterday, they hadn't moved an inch, and he would have bet they hadn't exchanged a word during the whole night.

Yawning he talked "Good morning Masaomi, Aoba-kun"

They jumped from surprise, "Don't worry it's just me, did you sleep?"

Both of them answered in unison "No" and locked their eyes angrily, Mikado thought they would definitely start to fight, so he proposed "What about we make breakfeast for the girls?"

The two others nodded and Kida added "Of course, one shouldn't forget about being a gentleman in any given situation and girls are our treasure!"

Aoba sighed, not caring about the murderous glance following him as he walked toward the pile of bags.

Mikado had already anticipated and gathered together the food he had in his bag, "We can't eat all at once, we have no idea how long we'll need to stay in this island, so I divided my food in 5 and this is all we'll eat for the day, does it seem fine to you?"

The other boys nodded and he continued "More importantly, we have the problem of water, I went throught all the bags and there's no water anywhere, first thing we'll do is study the maps we were given and look for water"

Aoba spoke up "Seems reasonnable to me", Kida had no other choice but to agree, he wanted to stay alive and his brain told him it would be better to stick with them for now, and he had to think of Saki, he would never abandon her again.

Engrossed in their thoughts they didn't notice the girls were awake, and all three of them were frightenning by the soft sound of Saki and Anri greeting them.

The first one chuckled at the sight and asked "So we overheard you talking about breakfeast, where's the food?"


	19. Chapter 19

Aoba was the first to get himself together but Kida was faster and answered to the girls

"Good morning ladies, we hope you had a good sleep and that the night wasn't too chilly, we're really sorry for the poor excuse of a breakfeast we have to present you today but we hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless"

The girls smiled and Saki leaned down toward her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek, followed by "Thank you Kida", quickly followed by Anri's soft "Thank you"

Mikado blushed and looked away, taking two of the apples laying on his bag and presented the first one to Anri

"Here, it's the biggest"

Next to her, Saki smiled, "You're so cute Ryuugamine-kun"

Blushing again he gave the second apple to his best friend's girlfriend who thanked him too.

The other boys took the leftovers apples, Kida, waited for Mikado to bite in his own first. He felt guilty to be so sucpicious of his best friend but he couldn't help it and he swore he would never let anyone do any harm to Saki again.

Aoba on the other hand was entirely trustful of the boss of the Dollars, while he knew he would give anything to defend himself or his friends against any aggressor, he also knew that for now he still felt safe.

The young boy smirked, his sempai should pay more attention to his surroundings, despite everything he still was too trustful of his friends.

While eating they all studied the map, their mysterious kidnappers obviously didn't bother to mark down the watering places, they would have to use their brain and narrow down the places where it was most likely they would find something.

It wasn't easy for any of them, they all had been residents of Ikebukuro for far too long to ever have had to study a map of such a savage area.

Saki and Aoba were the ones who finally proposed for a place which seemed to be a valley, they agreed that such a place would be more likely to carry a river or a lake.

No one objected and they all got ready to move toward this place, Aoba leading the way, MIkado and Anri in the middle and the last couple following, Kida definitely not wanting to leave his back turned to Aoba, it was far too dangerous, he didn't really know him for long but he held the conviction that he was scheming something.

Aside from Kida's jokes and Mikado's constant questions to Anri about how she felt and if she wasn't too tired. She always smiled softly and answered "No, it's ok, thank you Ryuugamine-kun"

Every time Mikado's heart jumped of joy, beating a little faster.

Until Aoba saw something.


	20. Chapter 20

The one leading the way suddenly froze in shock, causing Mikado to bump into him.

"Aoba-kun? What is it?"

"Shh, don't move, there are people in front of us"

A group of four people was passing a few inches away, two of them loudly speaking while the two others desperately tried to make them shut up.

Aoba raised a brow at the weird dialogue he could hear

"Dotachin, I need to understand why you're not sad, come on, admit it, you liked him?"

"Who are you talking about?" answered the man nicknamed Dotachin

"But, but Dotachiiin! That man with the weird bandages who was killed earlier! No wait, yesterday, it was yesterday wasn't it? Well nevermind"

During all her rambling, Yumasaki violently nodded, while the man with the cap sighed countless times, shoking his head in incomprehension.

Still hidden in the bush, Mikado whispered :

"It's Kadota-san"

"So what?" asked Aoba

"It's safe, he won't hurt us"

Behind them, Kida nodded and added "True, he's trustful"

Knowing full well that Aoba wanted to stay hidden, is possible until they left, the blonde got out of their hideout, yelling "Hello Kadota-san"

Not seeming to be surprised the slightest he calmly answered "Hey Kida-kun"

Shyingly the others followed, the youngest one still not happy about this turn of events

"So you've got your friends with you, hello!"

They all greeted each other, and an awkward silence installed itself, only cut off by Erika's whispers to Yumasaki, probably more worries for Kadota's well being after the death of his supposed hidden boyfriend.

The latter was the one to break the quietness, "So guys, what are you up to?"

If things were only up to Aoba he wouldn't even have answered, the golden rule was to never give away your plan to your enemy, it was a basics and he thought it would be obvious for everyone, thus he mentally facepalmed when he heard Mikado replying.

"Looking for water"

Honestly Aoba would never have thougt his sempai would do such a basic mistake, he was definitely too easy to give away his trust to people.

It didn't help that he heard the man called Kadota answering that they'd go do that together. Safer with a larger group of people? Bullshit.

The young boy would rather move alone, more people meant more enemies and more noise, and he had to admit, it was easier to get rid of only one people than a whole group.


	21. Chapter 21

Still bitter about the change in his own plans Aoba reluctantly followed the group, he was trying to find a way to leave them, hopefully with Mikado and maybe Anri. He'd be more than happy to get rid of Kida and hope he'll get killed before he would have to do it wiht his own hands.

His girlfriend too was getting on his nerves, it was like she knew he was plotting something and that she had the confidence she was able to outrun him if she wanted.

They walked rather slowly, trying to work out their way in the wilderness of that island, it wasn't easy and the large number wasn't really helping.

Aoba also had a problem with the two weird people of that group, the girl was definitely insane and the boy seemed dangerous, or rather he seemed too nice, which for Aoba was a sign that he was indeed very treacherous.

He wasn't in their neighbouring, preferring to stick with Mikado and Anri but he overheard them talking about whether or not he was suited to be Mikado's partner. The girl, Erika if he recalled her name correctly, apparently firmly believed he was gay, while the boy supported the idea that they should do a threesome with Anri.

Aoba was about to throw up.

Kadota Kyohei told him he shouldn't worry too much about the two otaku crazy ideas but he just couldn't help it, he needed to find a way to get out of this group.

They all stopped keeping track of time but when they finally reached what seemed like a river the sun was already high in the sky. They all rushed toward the refreshing water. Some started to drink a bit, some others washing their hands and faces.

Only Aoba stayed away, thinking that since the ones who created this experiment seemed to be really twisted it was safer to avoid drinking or eating anything they'd find on the island before he was sure it wasn't poisonned.

No one really cared about what he was doing so he decided to go explore their surroundings.

When he came back they all were discussing what they should do next, Aoba didn't say anything, he thought that no one would listen anyway.

He was very satisfied when Mikado told them he thought it wasn't very safe if they continued to move together, claiming it wasn't a trust issue about the other group, more a problem with the others on the island. Obviously thinking about Orihara Izaya but not wanting to voice it aloud.

Good job Mikado-sempai, I knew I wasn't wrong in trusting you after all! Were the thoughts flying through Aoba's mind at the moment.

Strangely enough everyone agreed about that and Aoba sighed, it wouldn't have been like that if he was the one who proposed it. Well nevermind the important fact was that they would be moving separately again from now on.

Each group went in two opposite directions, not without joyfully waving goodbye to the others.


	22. Chapter 22

Aoba discreetly sighed in relief after their departure, he could resume his original plan now that they left.

He would win, he would most definitely win and not let anyone else kill him, he would kill them first.

They stayed at the same place without moving for a while, not knowing what to do.

Anri was the one who broke the silence

"So ... what do we do know?"

Mikado stared at her, as always, amazed by the sweetness of her voice, lost in his dreams he barely noticed when Saki answered

"I guess it would be best to move, we can be spotted more easily if we stay too long at the same place"

All of them nodded.

Kida proposed they'd go at the opposite way of the others, everyone agreed, Aoba was thinking exactly the same, it was frightenning him to think alike as the blonde but he had to recognize that sometimes he had good ideas.

They silently resumed their walk in the forest, everyone of them lost in their thoughts, Aoba trying to think of a way of killing the most people possible without seeming too suspicious to Mikado's eyes, Anri longing for her normal life, Kida attempting to uncover Aoba's suposed plan, Saki trying to find a way out of this and Mikado wondering who he should trust and resolving to protect the girls with his life.

In his mind he seemed very courageous, he didn't realize he raised his eyes to the sky, fist raised as to threaten the whole world.

Anri noticed and lightly chuckled, seeming happy, Mikado looked away, blushing.

Behind them, Aoba was disgusted. He didn't want to admit it but he was definitely becoming more and more jealous. He had to get rid of the others before things got worse.

It was already the middle of the afternoon, they didn't remember for how long they walked but they were starting to be really worn out. Their thoughts were interupted when the youngest of the group screamed that he've seen something.

"There's a building in front of us, it looks like an abandonned warehouse"

Mikado approached from the front of the queue and confirmed his words. Always practical Saki proposed

"What about we sleep there tonight?"

Once again all of them agreed to her proposal and Aoba smirked, thinking he would probably have a lot of opportunities.

This building definitely looked very dangerous.


	23. Chapter 23

In another part of the island Shizuo was leading an always silent Kasuka through the bushes and other various obstacles they found in their path.

If you had the nerves to ask him where he thought he was going you would receive no answer, only a groan in which anger would linger.

Heiwajima Shizuo had no idea about where he was going.

He just wanted to escape this island and go back to his beloved Ikebukuro, or anywhere else for that matter. Anywhere else without these crazy scientists and these crazy people who apparently enjoyed to kill each other.

He had lost Shinra for a while now and didn't want to think about what could have happened to him. As far as he was concerned Shinra was enough of a grown up to take care of himself, or so he wanted to convince himself.

He had no time to think about it, he had no time to think about Kadota and his friends either, he just hoped they were ok and that they would find a way to get out of this island.

Shizuo tried to ask his little brother if he had an idea about how they could get out of this isle, he knew full well that he was being the smartest of them both and so he was disappointed when the answer came

"No idea"

The one who was once a debt collector sighed, for a second he almost wished he had Izaya around, that smartass bastard would surely have an idea to exit this atrocious heaven.

He shook his head and quickly made this idea disappear, no he would never rely on Izaya for anything.

Soon enough they were blocked by a pile of leaves and branches and a lot of things Shizuo couldn't quite distinguish, he stopped and resolved to carry Kasuka in his arms, whispering to him that he had nothing to worry about, that he would protect him whatever happens. He nodded and Shizuo jumped above the heap.

Behind them an appreciative whistle rang out. Slon couldn't stop himself from talking again, after he was told countless time to just shut up by his companion.

"He sure he's strong, you sure you want to try beating him up again?"

"I'm sure as would be the eagle swooping down on his prey"

She paused before adding "And now could you please close your mouth"

Slon nodded but still muttered "It's not like he could hear us anyway, you've seen where he went? How are we supposed to follow him in the sky?"

Luckily, Vorona had a few interesting items in her bag.

She rummaged through her pack, picking up a grenade and pridefully showing it around to nobody in particular, a wide smile on her face.

"With that, we can follow anyone anywhere"


	24. Chapter 24

Slon sighed, "How many times did I tell you you were too flashy. I thought I explained you enough the more silent the better"

"May I inform you that the very goal of this is too be noticed. Silent is not good when you want to pick a fight"

"I see your reasonning but I thought we were going to ambush him?"

"We are, indeed, indeed"

"So why aren't we silent?"

"Silence means boredom"

"This is not a good reason Vorona"

"I never said that this reason was the only one guiding our actions"

"What's the other one then?"

"His ears don't work like ours"

"Which means?"

"Simply that whatever we do he wouldn't hear us, or mistake us for a cute little blue bird"

Thoughtfully nodding Slon added "That make sense indeed, still, I think we should move"

"And you are right indeed! If we don't soon our prey will escape us"

They started to move toward the hole they just had formed, looking for any sight of where the duo of siblings could have gone to.

Suddenly Slon poited toward their left,

"Look, they're even making a fire"

"That's exactly what I told you, trying to be discreet is boring"

"Vorona, you know, I didn't know that this guy you're obsessing about was Hanejima Yuuhei's older brother, I was pretty surprised about it"

"Obsessing : being continually preoccupied about something. I don't do that, thus I am not obsessed by Heiwajima Shizuo"

"Yes, yes, if you want, but hey, did you know about it?"

"No I didn't, I don't care about his family or anything about him. I just want to fight and win against him"

"Yes, yes you told me that a hundred times already, I know, and, you see, that's exactly what I meant when I said you were obsessing over him"

"I do not, I am worried by the fact he seems strong while he is not. One should always be honest with himself"

"So, what do we do now?"

As Vorona was about to answer, she heard Shizuo telling his brother he would go look for some firewood and that he shouldn't move from there. Kasuka silently nodded and the russian girl was wearing an evil smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

Somehow, Slon was wearing the exact smile on his face.

He didn't really understand Vorona's obsession with Shizuo but he understood very well that the less adversaries they had the better it was and the more chances they had to get out of this alive.

He whispered :

"Hey, hey Vorona, what do we do now?"

"For the time being the answer is not clearly known. Will killing the little brother has an effect on Heiwajima Shizuo? Will it make him less able to fight? Should we simply go after him and leave the little brother alone? Until the answers to these questions are known I am afraid we can't decide on any course of action"

Both of them stayed silent for a while observing their surroundings.

"Hey Vorona, I think I can try to answer."

"Trying never hurt anyone. Please continue"

"I think that killing Hanejima Yuuhei will have an effect on Heiwajima Shizuo, and I think it will probably make him mad. Really mad"

The girl nodded "Indeed, it does make sense"

"I also think that it won't affect his fighting skills. If it does have an effect it will increase his will to fight"

Vorona nodded more powerfully

"Indeed, this too makes a lot of sense. Slon, sometimes I am amazed by the fact your brain seems really close to human mind"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Vorona. Can I continue now?"

Since she didn't answer he took it as the approval to continue

"Last but not least, I think that we should go for the little brother. See, normally there should be only one survivor. If we eliminate him, it'll be one adversary less and more chances for us to win in the end"

"I agree, I'm leaving him to you!"

Slon was taken aback by the reaction, he should have been prepared though, she had not much interest in fighting or killing if she didn't feel challenged by the task. There was no way she could feel challenged by the actor.

"Sure, I'll do it" he said shrugging his shoulders "Any preference on the method?"

"No, not really, just have fun and remember, the more you'll make the little brother suffer, the more Heiwajima Shizuo will be mad and the more he'll be willing to fight"

Picking up his own bag and starting to move toward the motionless man in the glade, Slon turned back to Vorona

"Enjoy the show partner"

"Stop making silly jokes and go, it won't work if he comes back"

"Yeah, yeah I know ..."


	26. Chapter 26

Despite the tension he felt since the beginning of this "experiment", Slon was never really able to relax a single second. He trusted his partner, but only to a certain extent. He knew full well that as soon as he wouldn't be of any use to her he would be disposed of.

Truthfully it didn't really matter to him, sure he wanted to stay alive as long as possible but if he was to be killed on this creepy island, he would rather die by her hands.

He loudly sighed at the thought only to hear an equally distinct voice behind him enjoining him to "Please, pay attention to the discreet aspect of his mission".

Slon didn't answer, there was nothing he could answer to defy her logic anyway, so he just cotninued to advance, as quietly as possible.

The actor in front of him didn't seem to mind the noise that much, he was as expressionless as usual, he never really understood how someone who could show so little of his emotions could have became such a successful comedian. Well maybe it was the very reason why he did.

Slon stopped at a short distance of the other man and rummaged in his bag, trying to find a tool to put up a show worthy of his companion, as she so kindly asked from him. Unfortunately the only thing he got was rope.

He had enough confidence in himself to know he'd be able to kill Heiwajima Kasuka with rope only, he just would had to catch him and hang him. Yet he wasn't satisfied with the solution.

He paused and carefully observed his surroundings. He could use some branch and stick it in his chest. He could do that if he put enough strength in his strike, but Vorona would be disappointed.

Stubbornly he kept on looking for something useful in his bag, when suddenly he found something. A bright smile suddenly illuminated his face.

Turning toward Vorona he saw her grin as well, she really was a precious ally he thought.

He took what he needed in the bag and left it there, he'll pick it later he probably wouldn't need anything else. Slon made his way toward the young boy, he carefully operated to place himself behind the actor.

Like a cat trying to catch a bird, he jumped out of the bushes, surprising Kasuka so much he couldn't let out a single scream. He started by gagging him, ripping his own shirt to obtain the needed cloth.

He carefully secured him, and tied him up to a nearby tree.

Slon stepped back to admire and have a taste of what Vorona could see from afar. Everything seemed very promising to him.

He went back toward the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei, whispering at his ear :

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. ... At least not too much" he added, wearing an evil grin on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Slon stood up again and loudly coughed, facing the place where he thought Vorona was hiding.

He thought that since he already resolved on doing this in a showy way he might as well go all out.

He coughed again, smiling at the thought that Vorona would definitely scold him for not being discreet enough.

He finally started to speak,

"Mister, and well, Miss, let me introduce you to my very first show. As you may or may not know I am named Slon, I come from Russia and I am ... Well I suppose that's not really the point tonight. I'll be your host for a special display of my numerous competences" he said, bowing to an imaginary audience.

He turned back to Kasuka and continued "This is probably pointless though, I have no idea why I'm telling that kind of thing to the air"

As expected he got no answer from the famous actor. He shrugged and took a grenade in his hand, adressing Kasuka once again.

"See my little friend, this is called a grenade, it can create huge explosions, though only if you remove that little thing on top, now please, take care of that one for me a moment would you?"

Saying that, Slon bent down toward the younger Heiwajima and slowly secured the dangerous ammunition at the base of his neck with some rope he had left.

He took a step back to admire his work and turned his eyes toward Vorona.

Behind the bushes the girl was sighing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure she asked him to go and put on a show, but she never asked him to be that slow.

She said this was for the sake of angrying Shizuo, but she didn't necessarily want to die and if Heiwajima Shizuo was to know they were the ones responsible for killing his little brother they would never get out of this alive.

Slon has to hurry up or she'll be the one to kill him by her own hands.

She continue to look intently toward the direction where the blond disappeared, expecting his arrival at any moment. Her companion definitely didn't understand a thing.

In the clearing Slon was starting to loose his imagination to drag things out and Hanejima Yuuhei's eyes were staying as expressionless as ever.

Hoping that this would be satisfactory enough for Vorona he finally pulled out the trigger and ran.

At the very same moment Shizuo came back, a huge amount of firewood in his arms. His eyes widenned and he screamed.

"KASUKAAAAAAAAA"


	28. Chapter 28

He had to let the firewood loudly falling on the floor as he ran toward Kasuka, trying his best to be as fast as possible to save his little brother from such an horrible death.

Shizuo, however, couldn't do anything.

A loud explosion resounded in the sleeping forest. He tried reaching for his brother until the last moment but the one known as the most dangerous person of Ikebukuro was thrown back by the blast.

When he opened his eyes again, Shizuo wished he never had.

Lightenned by the moving glow of the fire, all he could see was red, red everywhere.

What was left of his beloved brother's body was scattered all over the place, transforming this quiet corner of the forest into something akin to a battle field, transforming everything into blood.

The famous Hanejima Yuuhei would never ever play again.

The grenade had made lethal damages to the young actor, slicing his body into so many different parts counting would be impossible, throwing them all over the clearing, decorating the trees with skin and organ parts, with the faint light dispensed by the fire it almost looked like a Christmas scenery.

The blonde was mesmerized, he couldn't believe what had happened before him, he knew it, he sould never have left his little brother alone in this fucked up island, he should have stayed with him, protected him.

Now he had lost the most precious thing he ever had. Heiwajima Kasuka was reduced to a mess of human flesh, not even having the shape of a human anymore, barely a corpse.

The only part still intact was the head, miraculously the head stayed as it was during his life, tainted with blood, hairs wet with the red fluid, but it was Kasuka's head, eyes wide open, staring, liveless, at the debt collector, as if they were accusing him of everything happening on the island.

Shizuo couldn't stand looking at the scenery in front of him, yet he stood there, and couldn't avert his eyes from the sight before him. All strength seemed to had left his body, any will to had deserted him. He felt nothing anymore, nor sadness, nor anger, just sheer emptiness.

While wandering around the place, his eyes came to encounter a silhouette laying on the floor and he recognized the man who started running when he came back.

At the sight, his body moved on his own, he started walking toward the unconscious man.


	29. Chapter 29

Slon didn't run fast enough and was caught by the blast of the explosion. Hidden in the bushes Vorona shook her head ans sighed.

"Discreet means efficiency. Partner never was good at that"

She was waiting for him to get back up on his feet but he didn't have Heiwajima Shizuo's resistance, he fell unconscious from the shock.

Vorona couldn't help but worry a little, if the man attempted to attack Slon she would have to save him, or at least try to, he could still be useful to her, and she had to admit that she was quite pleased by the show he gave her. She had never seen anything like this, red was her favourite colour and everything was painted with a glowing shade of crimson. It was beautiful. She will love to fight in that environment.

She stood up and walked toward the scene, but the debt collector was faster.

The Russian girl was frozen as she watched him advancing closer and closer to the man laying on the floor, his eyes devoid of any emotion, Vorona had the feeling she was seeing a ghost, and for the first time in her life she was scared. Never in her life had she felt such intense fear, not even the first time she killed, when the burglar came in her very own house.

She couldn't move, she could only stare at what was unfolding before her eyes.

Shizuo walked calmly. The blonde girl thought the death of his brother would transform him into an angry monster, he had always shown signs of rage whenever his brother was mentionned before, she believed that killing him would have the same effect. She wasn't prepared to deal with such a reaction.

He took a few more steps and he was already next to the inanimate body. He kneeled down to reach for the man, before she could even register what happened her partner's head was separated from the rest of his body, tainting the grass with a little more blood.

Slon would never wake up anymore.

Vorona's eyes widenned. All her senses were telling her to run away from there, as far as she could if she wanted to stay alive, but her body refused to answer to her brain. She cursed herself for being always so weak around this man and swore that if she had to fight, she will.

Registering another presence around him, the man slowly turned toward Vorona and took the first step to reach her.


	30. Chapter 30

Shizuo was now looking straight at her. She knew him well, better than a lot of people, she worked with him, she had witnessed an incredible number of his fights and she had fought against him, yet she had never seen him like that.

No other human made her tremble in fear like that. No other human ever made her feel like she could die in their hand.

He had killed Slon like it was nothing, severed his head from his body like it was nothing, as easily as someone would have done with a cookie. And, more than anything, he did all of that like nothing mattered at all, like her companion was as interesting as some cockroach.

At the moment, everything surrounding his death was shoved in the back of her, this tall blonde man was walking toward her and he wanted to kill.

To Shizuo, nothing mattered anymore, all he wanted was to get rid of all disturbance. Kasuka was dead, nothing was important anymore.

All he had in mind was revenge, all he thought, breathed and touched was revenge. Humans were not humans if they killed Kasuka. It was ok to hurt them, it was ok to get rid of them.

So Shizuo killed that man, and now he was advancing toward the girl, deep down he had the feeling that long ago he knew her, but that didn't matter anymore, even if he knew her she now was nothing more than one of Kasuka's assassins.

At each step he took toward her, she stepped back, until she lost her balance and fall in the bushes. She stayed motionless for a while, allowing the blonde to catch up on her.

He took ahold of her neck and lifted her.

Her feet were desperately moving, she clenched her nails in his hands, trying to loosen the hold he had on her neck. At every attempt she made, the grip grew stronger and stronger, not allowing her to breath.

As a last resort she tried to speak, hoping that maybe he would recognize her voice.

"Shi...zu ...o -san..."

Hearing this somehow familiar voice he froze, in a daze it seemed like it reminded him of something, of a time when Kasuka was alive and that his only worry was that flea Orihara Izaya.

His eyes, once dry and void of any emotion, were starting to get wet.

His grip grew stronger and her lips were coloured in a sweet shade of blue.

She died quickly and for a long time, Shizuo hold her body in the air, and cried.


	31. Chapter 31

When he finally lowered Vorona's body to the floor, the fire had died. The glow had disappeared and everything looked desperately dark and dead.

Shizuo did not know what to do anymore, his gaze went through the clearing, looking for something, anything. Since he entered this island his life had been messed up, he had witnessed so many deaths, he had done so many things he never thought he would do.

All he wanted was to protect Kasuka and now he was gone.

The man blessed with incredible strength had no reason to live anymore.

His eyes met Kasuka's dead orbs, he moved toward it and knelt down, pants becoming wet from the red liquid in the grass, taking it in his arms, staining his shirt with more blood.

His arms were closely encircling it, his hands carefully closing his brother's eyes and he whispered.

"Sleep Kasuka, Sleep"

As dawn broke he finally had made up his mind.

He stood up, carrying the severed head in his arms and walked away, abandonning the two bodies.

Kasuka was dead, he knew he would never be able to change that fact. The least he could do is to find a place for him to sleep peacefully for eternity.

The sun was slowly rising up and Shizuo walked in the forest, protecting the head from anything that could harm it more than it already was.

He finally arrived at the coast and decided he would dig there. He wanted Kasuka to see the morning sun just as he was doing at that moment. Without tools he struggled to dig a hole deep enough to be sure no animals or birds would try to eat it. He wanted his brother to stay himself as long as possible.

Shizuo slowly layed down the head and covered it with dust.

He sat there and watched the sun rising.

The debt collector was ignorant of the fact that he crossed paths with his old enemy and his sisters.

Mairu and Kururi, always eager to see Hanejima Yuuhei and intrigued by the fact he wasn't with Shizuo, decided to follow him, forcefully dragging Izaya along.


	32. Chapter 32

Izaya was reluctant to follow his sisters, even though Shizuo never was one to be bound by rules dictated by society, he would rather not take any unncessary risks. At the same time he knew Shingen enough to be sure staying alone in this island was more dangerous than confronting the blonde.

He was always following the path his brain chose to be the safest, no emotions were taken into account, never.

That's why he finally decided he would follow his sisters in the pursuit of the infamous monster of Ikebukuro.

He also had to admit that he was interested in how the man who claimed to desire peace and hate violence would do in such a bloody game. He was curious, last time he had seen him, before he started to chase Izaya, he was with his brother and he knew he would never leave his brother without a very good reason.

Observing him from afar he alreay knew something was off about him, if he had to say what exactly was the problem he would say Shizuo was too calm.

From there on, the only conclusion he could reach was that Kasuka had been killed. Assumption confirmed by the fact the normally white shirt he always wore was stained with blood.

Izaya wanted to know what happened.

In front of him Mairu and Kururi were chatting about their favourite actor, as usual. He told them to stop as quietly as he could. He had no idea what Shizuo could do now that he had lost his precious little brother.

After a while they saw him starting to dig a hole and slowly put the head in it.

When the twins saw this, they fell into each other's arms and bursted into tears.

Despite all his efforts Izaya couldn't calm them down.

His eyes were locked on Shizuo, ready to start running at the smallest sign of him standing up. However, he did not move an inch. Startled, he suggested to his sisters they should go and pay their respect to Hanejima Yuuhei, that his grave would be a secret only between them and him.

And so they moved and sat beside Shizuo.

Between tears they managed to tell him, "We're sympathizing with you Shizuo-san", to which Kururi continued "Sorry", Mairu going as far as to put a hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head toward them, muttering "Thanks" and set his glance back on the horizon line.

Izaya didn't expect this. While he predicted he would never hurt his sisters he didn't imagine it would be to that extent. Seeing Shizuo like that was almost like seeing him dead. Somehow, Shizuo was acting like a human confronted with the loss of a loved one, and the informant didn't like that.

Slowly stepping out of the forest he advanced toward the blond,

"Shizu-chan?"


	33. Chapter 33

To their astonishment Shizuo had no reaction. After Izaya had spoken the blond did not move an inch. The twins who were just next to him didn't even see a single change in his eyes.

The two girls turned toward their brother, as if they were asking what was happening.

He simply shrugged and tentatively tried to speak again, "Shizu-chan?"

This time his enemy moved his head to face Izaya and for once, the informant was speechless.

This man wasn't the monster he knew, the normal Shizuo would have at least shown a small trace of anger or anything at the sound of his voice. This one barely reacted.

Once again the brute had managed to surprise him, he could never act like a human. Thinking that maybe for once he could communicate with him, Izaya spoke again.

"Shizuo, I'm sorry for Kasuka"

He managed to earn a response from the blond, it was only a slight nod and it wasn't anything close to his usual Shizu-chan but he decided it was still better than nothing.

Surprisingly, Mairu's voice made itself heard on the cliff.

"Shizuo-san, can you tell us what happened?"

What came out of his mouth wasn't clear, only a litle louder than a whisper, nothing like his usual shouts which could be heard throughout the city.

"K - Kasuka, he's - he's ... "

"We know, Shizuo-san, we know that, but how did it happen?"

"Th - there was ... a boy and - and a girl .. and sh - she, I ..."

Feeling something slowly forming up in his head, Izaya broke the tentative speech and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Shizuo, you don't have to force yourself"

The other one nodded, face turned toward his old enemy. His eyes, they looked almost thankful. Never in his life Izaya would have thought that the person he hated the most would ever direct such a look at him.

Almost made uneasy by the sudden occurence he told his sisters.

"I think he must wish to be alone, let's go"

The twins nodded and followed him, leaving Shizuo numb and emotionless, still facing the ocean. At the last moment before they disappeared back into the first he took a tentative glance toward them, vaguely feeling that he knew these people in the past, that he had a special relationship with these people. He had some sort of vague reminiscence of intense dislike toward that man who spoke, yet he was tyring to help him. Shizuo was confused by everything now.

Somehow, he felt like he should have gathered more courage and told them everything that has happened that maybe they would have been able to forgive him or accept him despite what he did.

When they disappeared from his sight he stares at the ocean again and thought that in the end, nothing really mattered anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

Shingen spoke, the tone of his voice giving away his excitation, "Do you think he will kill him? Do you think he will kill him?"

Emilia yawned before answering, "Not likely, dislike violence"

"True, true but look at him, he changed, he looks like a zombie. Oh. Maybe he's dead and what we're seeing is a ghost who came back for his revenge"

"Delusions"

Shingen paused, "You're right, if he was a ghost we would see a dead body, I mean another one, Shizuo's one. In any case he changed, look at his eyes and how he moves, he's definitely not the same he was a minute before, I've known him for years now and I'm positive we're about to witness something interesting from Shizuo-kun"

The woman simply nodded and looked expectantly at the screen.

When Shizuo grabbed Slon, they thought he would simply throw him away, as he did countless time with other people in the streets of Ikebukuro, they couldn't supress a surprised scream from coming out of their throats as he simply severed the head from the body.

Shingen sighed "It's such a shame Shizuo-kun is not the one who's dead, I wish I could dissect him"

Before his knowledge the blond had found Vorona and she was suspended in the air, the two scientists didn't need to talk to know exactly what the other was thinking 'How will he react to her, he knows her, he cares for her'

A delighted moan escaped Shingen's mouth at the sight of her body falling loudly on the ground.

He had successfully turned him into the monster he was.

That's why he had been surprised once again at the gentleness he showed as he was taking Kasuka's head from the bloodied grass, paying close attention for it not to be damaged further as he caried it to the cliff.

Shingen had to hand it to Izaya, this man truly was unpredictable.

When said informant slowly approached Shizuo, the scientist thought he would come back to his normal self and chase him through the forest as he did a few hours ago. Yet he was wrong once again. The blond did not move a single inch of his body.

The woman muttered "Interesting"

To which Shingen answered "Interesting indeed"

None of them was sleepy anymore, what was going on in the island was so much more worth looking at than their dreams, this experiment was keeping all its promises and they couldn't wait to see what this new days was going to bring to them in Heiwajima.


	35. Chapter 35

Shingen spoke, the tone of his voice giving away his excitation, "Do you think he will kill him? Do you think he will kill him?"

Emilia yawned before answering, "Not likely, dislike violence"

"True, true but look at him, he changed, he looks like a zombie. Oh. Maybe he's dead and what we're seeing is a ghost who came back for his revenge"

"Delusions"

Shingen paused, "You're right, if he was a ghost we would see a dead body, I mean another one, Shizuo's one. In any case he changed, look at his eyes and how he moves, he's definitely not the same he was a minute before, I've known him for years now and I'm positive we're about to witness something interesting from Shizuo-kun"

The woman simply nodded and looked expectantly at the screen.

When Shizuo grabbed Slon, they thought he would simply throw him away, as he did countless time with other people in the streets of Ikebukuro, they couldn't supress a surprised scream from coming out of their throats as he simply severed the head from the body.

Shingen sighed "It's such a shame Shizuo-kun is not the one who's dead, I wish I could dissect him"

Before his knowledge the blond had found Vorona and she was suspended in the air, the two scientists didn't need to talk to know exactly what the other was thinking 'How will he react to her, he knows her, he cares for her'

A delighted moan escaped Shingen's mouth at the sight of her body falling loudly on the ground.

He had successfully turned him into the monster he was.

That's why he had been surprised once again at the gentleness he showed as he was taking Kasuka's head from the bloodied grass, paying close attention for it not to be damaged further as he caried it to the cliff.

Shingen had to hand it to Izaya, this man truly was unpredictable.

When said informant slowly approached Shizuo, the scientist thought he would come back to his normal self and chase him through the forest as he did a few hours ago. Yet he was wrong once again. The blond did not move a single inch of his body.

The woman muttered "Interesting"

To which Shingen answered "Interesting indeed"

None of them was sleepy anymore, what was going on in the island was so much more worth looking at than their dreams, this experiment was keeping all its promises and they couldn't wait to see what this new days was going to bring to them in Heiwajima.


	36. Chapter 36

On other parts of the island the night had unfolded much more quietly, oblivious to the events taking place in the rest of the island the two members of Awakusu-kai were trying to get some sleep, not sure when the next time they could would happen.

Not wanting to be vulnerable from attacks from the outside they stood guard, each one of them taking half of the night.

Akabayashi volunteered to take the first turn, Shiki gladly complied. The red head sat there, staring at the trees, his eyes slowly adapting to the pale moonlight and his cane resting on his laps, ready to be used if need be.

He always have been a fighter, he knew he would be able to know if someone was near, he knew he would be able to identify any noise which wouldn't belong to the forest.

That's the reason why Shiki could rest his back to the other's, that's why he could peacefully fall asleep in this crazy island.

Once he was sure his companion was unconscious he slowly put his vest on Shiki's shoulders, hoping he wouldn't suffer too much from the cold of the night.

When a faint sunlight starting to glow, announcing the morning, Akabayashi thought it was about time to wake the dark haired man up. Ready to be yelled at for doing so that late he waited until the man regained enough consciousness.

"Akabayashi, it's dawn already", he said in a reproachful tone

"I know that full well"

"Why?"

"Because I don't need as much sleep as you do?"

"You're lying" he stated as he handed him his vest back, before continuing "Now sleep"

"What?"

"I said, you sleep, now"

The red head smiled at Shiki, "Sure, it's asked so nicely, after all"

Having said that he laid down and fell asleep as soon as he had closed his eyes.

The other one sighed and focused on observing their surroundings now that the daylights were coming back, trying to find the path they will take later on in the day.

After a few hours of sleep Akabayashi woke up, surprised to find Shiki's vest laying on his body.

For a moment he looked at his friend before he turned back, offering him a cigarette.

"Had a good sleep Akabayashi?"

"Thanks to you I did Shiki-san, I'm sure you had thought about it plently, but now, where do we go?"

Shiki pointed their left side and said "In this direction"

The red head smiled, stood up and said "Shall we go then?"


	37. Chapter 37

The events unfolding in Heiwaima were entirely ignored by the population of Ikebukuro.

All of the participants to the experiment had, to a different degree, ties to the city, they all had friends there, for some of them it was their birthplace, the place they went to school, the place where they worked and belonged to.

Yet, what was happening to the people who were taken away from them was entirely unknown to the current residents of Ikebukuro.

They had no idea that at the very moment they were slowly waking up Kishitani Shingen was counting the deaths of the day, crossing the names of those who were killed, Slon, Vorona and Heiwajima Kasuka were three more people on the list of those who would never see Ikebukuro again and everyone was oblivious to this truth.

Celty woke up, as she always did without her head, since the day before she had the feeling something was missing in the city, when the sun rised that feeling of uneasiness didn't disappear, it went stronger as the usual warmth beside her wasn't there.

She tried to persuade herself that some emmergency had to come up but deep down she knew he would have called her and let her know he wouldn't come home.

She knew he would have been his usual self, proclaiming his love for her and that he could promise she should feel safe, that he would never ever cheat on his precious Celty, adding that even if he would prefer her refraining from it, he would not have any objection to her cheating on him, that all he wanted was her happiness and that if it was what could make her happy then he would glaldy comply.

Celty had always thought he was insane and she was sure she could never find someone else to love her like that headless as she was.

Usually she would put up with his crazy antics, occasionnaly punching him when it was becoming too much or when she was embarassed.

She never thought she would miss him so much.

At 10:00 am, as any other work day Tom was supposed to meet Shizuo.

The man wasn't one to be late so he started to worry after 15 minutes.

After half an hour he decided to go to their office and check if by any chance Shizuo wasn't there.

When he wasn't he had no other choice but to check at his appartment, apparently no one was there either.

He tried to call his phone number but no one was there to pick up.

He had no idea anymore and worry start to take over his mind, Shizuo wouldn't do such a thing if he had no good reason.

Tom's problem lied there, he had no idea about what this reason could be. That's at this very moment he thought about something. Orihara Izaya. He was the only one who could do such a thing to Shizuo.

Ignoring his work he rushed to Shibuya looking for the man.


	38. Chapter 38

The day before when they first saw the warehouse it was slowly starting to get dark, Anri, Saki, Kida, Mikado and Aoba agreed that it was too dangerous to explore without enough light.

They settled next to its walls, thinking that sleeping next to a building would be less cold than any other place in the island.

Like the day before they split up to prepare for the night, looking for firewood in the forest before night fell entirely on them, struggling to light up the fire.

They sat around the fire, Saki cuddling with Kida and Mikado sitting close to Anri, sharing his food with her and her softly refusing.

Aoba was sitting there awkwardly, observing the four teenagers.

Jealousy was building up in him.

Since the beginning of this adventure he was feeling more alone than ever. He knew full well Kida was suspicious of every of his actions and he often felt the weight of Saki's eyes upon him, he couldn't tell what Anri was thinking but he was sure that Mikado was doubting him.

The only reassuring thought he had was that his precious sempai was doubting Kida as well.

He mentally chuckled, really Mikado had trust issues with everyone, by now, after having been involved with various kind of people he should know how to judge them a little better.

Aoba wouldn't complain though.

Their dinner was a light dinner, they didn't know if this weird man with the gas mask could be trusted on the length of the experiment, they simply had no idea about what was going to happen in the next days, so they had no better choice than to save the few food they had.

They didn't talk much either, they had nothing to talk about and worry started to grow in their mind. They finished to eat quickly.

As they did the day before they decided on guarding turns, the girls insisting to take part, to which the boys agreed, as long as one of them stayed with them.

It went smoothly, more than they expected at least.

When Aoba turn came he was alone with the forest.

He couldn't sleep before, countless thoughts crossing his mind, he wanted to take action but he didn't know how. He was sure that whatever he did everyone would be suspicious of him, but this was too much for him to bear.

Aoba made sure everyone was sleeping and he started to move silently.


	39. Chapter 39

He had no problem to avoid waking anyone up, he was used to sneak out of his home and proud to say that no one every caught him.

Before the sun set he had visually explored the outside of the warehouse, and when he went looking for firewood, he took the chance to go closer and observe, watching out for anything which could be useful to him later.

Now he finally made up his mind to start moving he mentally praised himself.

He already knew how he was going to do it, it had to seem liks an accident and whatever happens he had to do anything to avoid being suspected, or at least he had to avoid being the only one suspected.

Everything had to be carefully planned because after he had set everything into motion he wouldn't be able to move without being under constant surveillance from the others.

He would have no problem setting the trap, he always has been able to use his hands and brain properly.

Aoba's main problem of the moment was to choose his first victim.

The only thing he knew is that he wouldn't lay a hand on Mikado, never in his life would he do such.

Getting rid of Kida who always has been the most wary of him seemed like a good idea, but it would make Mikado-sempai sad and he wanted to avoid this as long as possible.

Eliminating Saki seemed like a good idea too, he knew she was heavily linked to Izaya and he was afraid of her seeing right through him.

The last possibility was Anri, but that would make Mikado sad as well.

While preparing everything as quietly as possible the thoughts continued to dance in his head and he was at a loss of what to do.

When everything was ready, Aoba went back to their camp, making sure once again that everyone was asleep.

Quietly he placed himself behind his target and knocked her out as quickly as possible.

He stayed motionless for a while and when he was sure everyone was still asleep he carried the body until the point he had carefully chosen before.

His victim still unconscious he took the hammer he found nearby and striked, striked and striked again until he was sure that his companion was dead.

Then he carefully placed some metal bars and huge crates, making it seem like an accident.

He went back again, carefully placed the blanket of his target, making it look like a person was still sleeping there, took a few steps back to be sure it would last long enough for no one to notice the disappearance and he went to wake the last one who should be on guard up.

When Aoba was sure Mikado didn't suspect anything he went back to bed, giving a slight kick on the blanket. Now, the fact someone was missing was obvious et he couldn't find sleep anymore, eagerly waiting for the sun to rise and his plan to fully start.


	40. Chapter 40

When the sun started to rise, one by one they started to wake up, slowly.

And Aoba watched them, waiting for the right moment to get out of his fake sleep.

Kida was the first one and Mikado turned to him, smiling "Hello Masaomi"

Aoba felt a pang of jealousy in his chest and rose as well. "Hello Mikado-sempai, Kida-kun"

After a while of reflection he added, putting his best innocent face, "I'm glad nothing happened this night either, I don't know what we could have done if we had been attacked."

Kida somehow knew something was wrong with him, well if you asked him something was always wrong with Aoba, but before he could voice any concern he was cut by Mikado "You're right, we should try to craft some weapons or at least prepare something so we won't be totally defenseless if something happens, what do you think Masaomi?"

"Mmh, I agree"

"I agree too" added a sleeping voice.

Mikado answered cheerfully, "Hello Saki-chan ... by the way, where is Sonohara-san?"

"Must have gone to the toilets, or well at least try to find a place which could be used as such, it's not easy for us girls and it's a little embarassing"

Despite her attempts at reassuring him Mikado was restless, his eyes looking around the camp, searching for any clue she might be somewhere nearby"

Aoba shrugged and proposed "Let's go look for her, together."

He was inwardly rejoicing.

They reluctantly separated in two groups, Kida leaving Saki with Mikado and volunteered to be paired up with Aoba.

The two of them were walking around the warehouse when they heard a scream coming from the other side, Kida rushed to his girlfriend, Aoba just had to follow.

When they met with their companions what greeted them was the sight of a bloody corpse lying on the floor.

"S- she's dead"

Immediately Kida grabbed Aoba by the collar, "You did this did you?"

Mikado tried to calm him down, "He couldn't, Sonohara-san was still alive when he woke me up, Masaomi let him go"

Aoba tried his best to disguise a smile, killing her was definitely the best idea, no one could figure out why he would have done such a thing, killing Saki would have earned him even more of Kida's suspicions, killing Kida would have been too obvious but he no real reason to kill Anri, and doing so he got rid of another obstacle between him and Mikado-sempai.

If he wasn't that modest he would have said he was a genius.


	41. Chapter 41

Kida slowly released Aoba and took a step back, looking at his best friend.

"You're delusionnal Mikado, he did this and you know it"

"I know you don't like him Masaomi but it's not a reason to be falsely accusing him."

"My accusations are not false. He did this, I'm sure of this, no one else would have done such a thing"

"And I'm telling you it's not possible"

"How do you even know? You could have fell asleep? You could have simply not heard?"

"Masaomi you know me don't you? Do you seriously believe I wouldn't have taken seriously such an important task as making sure nothing happens to you all? Do you believe Sonohara-san would have let anyone kill her without struggling?"

Kida looked away, embarassed by the words of his friend, torn between what he knew Aoba was capable of and the logic held in Mikado's saying.

"Then, how do you explain her death if he's not respondible of it all?"

"An accident Masaomi, it was an accident, she must have been gone to look for something or how Saki-chan said go to the toilet, these things fell on her and she was caught by surprise"

Saki and Aoba had stayed silent during the whole argument, Aoba to avoid becoming more suspicious by defending himself and the girl simply because she had nothing to say, she busied herself examining the corpse and jumped in the conversation.

"Actually, if you take the time to check it would look like something like this happened"

Aoba thought 'Of course it does, since I made it that way' and had to refrain a smile from appearing in his face.

This statement stopped the discussion and Mikado started to sob while Kida looked away.

The other boy approached his sempai and put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him the best he could. He knew that nothing he could say could help Mikado and he would have a hard time to find cheering words, considering the happiness he felt inside.

No one was close to Mikado but him. Kida pushed himself away from him all by himself and Saki never was close to him in the first place.

Aoba felt truly happy for the first time since the moment they went on the island.

They all stayed around Mikado while he cried, all for different reasons but they stayed, and when the boy seemed to have calmed down Saki proposed, "What about we go exploring the warehouse now?"

Mikado practically screamed, "It's dangerous don't you see?"

"Maybe but it'd be safer to explore during the day and if it appears to be safe enough for us to stay there it would be much better than to stay outside waiting to get killed"

Reluctantly Mikado agreed and they all entered the old building.


	42. Chapter 42

"It truly is big"

Saki was the only one to have the heart to talk aloud after what happened to Anri.

Mikado couldn't bring himself to act as if nothing happened, he was too attached to the girl, Aoba knew it and he chose to shut up in case his happiness would show in front of the others.

Kida on the other was busy watching the youngest boy, to make sure he wouldn't try to kill anyone else anymore.

It was irrationnal and he knew it. The arguments were logical, everything said Aoba couldn't be the killer, yet he was convinced it was him.

Saki seemed to go in a different way than Mikado, followed by Aoba, for a moment Kida hesitated, not sure of what he should do. He had faied to protect her once, and he would never allow anyone else to hurt her anymore, that's why he left Mikado with Aoba, he hoped the obvious admiration the latter had for his best friend would protect him from any ill intent he could have.

He ran toward the girl, unaware of the intense glare that was laying upon him.

Unknowingly to everyone Aoba's plan was unfolding perfectly, he smirked while following Mikado, often expressing concerns for the boy, pratically screaming to him to pay attention to his surroundings, that he was just about to trip on something.

His voice echoed in the warehouse, reminding Kida about how he abandonned his friend to protect the girl he loved. It was too much for him, unnatural.

When he voiced his concerns to Saki she laughed it off, saying he was paranoid, but nothing could convince him otherwise, Aoba was preparing something.

He tried to forget it, focusing on protecting Saki whatever would happen, and staying carefully far enough from her so she wouldn't get caught in whatever would happen to him.

He knew Aoba was aware he was suspected, and he knew that according to logic he should be the next one targetted by the boy.

What he failed to understand was the reason why Anri has been the first to die, it wasn't logical, she wasn't dangerous to him, she trusted him, and killing her would make everyone suspect him, he wouldn't be able to move anymore after that.

Yet he still had this knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Kida didn't understand a thing about this boy.

On the other side of the building the two other high schoolers were walking around, looking for anything that could be useful. Mikado had his practical spirit back and was determined not to let anyone else die anymore.

Suddenly they heard a scream resonnating in the warehouse.

"Move away from there, it's dangerous", followed by a loud noise.


	43. Chapter 43

Mikado darted toward the origin of the noise, closely followed by Aoba.

If he had looked behind him, he would never had let the other boy approach him anymore and would have done anything he could to kill him.

Unfortunately for Mikado he was pure hearted and wholeheartidly believed that the sight in front of him was caused by an accident.

He thought so many misfortunes in such a small amount of time was strange, but never would he have suspected his only friend left of being the cause of everything.

A few minutes earlier Saki and Kida were exploring the warehouse and the girl's eyes had been attracted by a iron, weakly shining under the morning light.

As she came nearer she saw various kind of weapons and walked toward them a little faster.

Turning back she called Kida "Eh, co-" but was cut by his scream. Her eyes widenned, questionning, when she felt him falling on top of her as to protect her from something coming from above.

This was the last thing she ever experienced. Crates were falling on them, knocking them out and soon damaging their organs invariably.

Kida died seeing the one he loved, entirely convinced that Aoba was the one responsible of everything and sorry he couldn't protect Mikado from this monster.

When the two others arrived on the scene blood was oozing out of the pile of crates and body parts. Mikado fall on his knees once again, unable to think, speak or move.

Aoba, knowing he still wouldn't be able to repress his smile of happiness, sat behind him and hugged him tightly, placing his head in the crook of his neck, whispering that everything will be ok, that at least they still had each other.

Mikado took Aoba's hands in his and weakly answered "Thank you Aoba-kun".

At this moment, the other boy knew he had won, that Mikado still trusted him completely and that for now he was sure he could count on his help to stay alive. At least until their next meeting with other people on the island, but Aoba was confident in his abilities.

They had weapons now and no one to hold them down anymore.

When he first openned the bag he was given at the beginning of the game Aoba was sceptical, he thought 'What can I do with that? It can't kill anyone' and his brain worked hard on a plan to steal someone's weapon.

Now he had entirely changed his mind.

He could never have asked for a better gift than a flashlight.


	44. Chapter 44

Aoba never had been more happy in his life, every part of his plan went exactly as they were supposed to. Despite having to react fast to the circonstences everything went as planned, he was now relived of a great weight on his shoulders. Now that he was alone with Mikado he had nothing to fear anymore.

All he had to do is too keep on the mask of the good friend, concerned by his companion's pain and shed a tear or two and everything would be alright.

Mikado was fearful, he knew full well that underestimating him would probably mean his downfall, that's why he was ready for everything and that's why he admired him and wanted to ally.

No matter how he looked into it it was the safest and the better way, now that he was sure he wasn't suspected by Mikado everything will go well, Mikado would do anything in his power to avoid loosing another companion to this hellish island.

Carefully he raised his voice, hands put on Mikado's shoulder, "Mikado-sempai, there are shovels over there, let's bury them"

The older boy weakly nodded and got up, moving to follow Aoba outside.

They both worked silently under the rising sun, Mikado concentrating on what he was doing and Aoba trying to find a safe way to find and eliminate who was left on the island.

That was hopeless, he couldn't think about any way to track them down, nor could he predict what kind of weapon they would carry or how he could kill them, he didn't even have the slightest idea of who was left.

He was reduced to mere assumptions and he didn't like it.

However he was ready to bet everything on the fact Izaya was still alive, they were from the same kind, he would have found a way to stay alive, even if it meant siding up with Shizuo, who was likely to have survived so far as well. With his monstruous powers it was almost a given.

The only other people he was more or less sure were still alive were the two members of Awakusu-kai, from the informations he remembered about the group these two would be a wonderful team, the fighter and the strategist, they would find a way to survive too.

However nothing was sure and he had no mean of checking anything. Aoba sighed and talked again to Mikado. "I think it's deep enough"

His sempai still stayed silent, nodding. He didn't move when Aoba left and Aoba didn't have the heart to ask him for help.

Alone, he carried the three bodies and put them in the hole, covering them with dirt.

It was tiring but he thought it to be necessary for Mikado.

Once they had finished he suggested "Let's move on Sempai, we'll be more easily discovered if we stay near a remarkable place"

Again, Mikado weakly nodded. Aoba hoped he would come back to his senses very soon or he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.


	45. Chapter 45

While Mikado and Aoba were exiting the warehouse area as quietly as possible, the younger boy having taken his quiet sempai's hand and leading him gently through the forest's dangers, another group was doing exactly the same.

Orihara Izaya and his sisters were leaving the cliff, occasionnally glancing behind them, from concern on the girls's part, of worry for their brother.

He didn't understand why Shizuo did not chase him, seeing him affected by the death of his brother was something he could have expected but he never thought it would take such a huge toll on him as to prevent him from not feeling anything anymore, especially hate toward him.

Izaya finally shrugged, the blond always have been unpredictable after all, and he could use the situation to his advantage, at least it would be much easier to eliminate Shizuo if he was in that state.

In front of him his sisters were discussion what they just saw as well,

"Kuru-nee, who do you think killed Yuuhei-san, it's horrible, I'm sure it's because we weren't there to protect him. I feel so guilty Kuru-nee"

"Too"

"I think we should find a way to get revenge on whoever did this, everyone is crazy on this island, no one else can do that for him, everyone else is so focused on themselves. We have to do this Kuru-nee!"

"Agreed"

"Now the problem is to find who did this, Mmmh ... Ne, Izaya-nii, you're knowing a lot of things right?"

When he didn't hear her talking for a few minutes he figured she was waiting for an answer from him and he reluctantly answered "Yes" to her question.

"Then Izaya-nii, do you have an idea as to who killed Hanejima Yuuhei-san"

"Know?"

They both had stopped on their tracks and were facing him.

Suddenly he knew how to use Kasuka's death to his advantage.

Using a scapegoat. Tricking his sisters into thinking he or they killed their beloved actor and they would kill for him, thus getting rid of one or more treats.

He would have no problem convincing them, they were loosing all common sense when it came to him, he knew it very well.

The only thing he was hesitating about was simple : who will he choose as his perfect scapegoat?

He quickly went over everyone he thought was still alive in the island and finally made his choice, smiling as he told his sisters, "Actually, I think I may have an idea ..."


	46. Chapter 46

The eyes of his twin sisters turned to him expectantly, showing a strange glow where mischieviousness and revenge were the dominant emotions.

Izaya mentally noted to get rid of his sisters before they got rid of him, they were scary, definitely scary, and dangerous, more than he originally thought.

He took a deep breath and started to talk, hoping his sisters wouldn't be able to see through his lies, hoping their hatred of their idol Hanejima Yuuhei would be intense enough for them to loose track of everything else.

"See, there's this man and his friends, he's wearing a beanie, he's always with three of his friends, one of them has long brown hairs, another one is blond and looks like a foreigner and the last one is a black haired girl. Do you see who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah I see" said Mairu while Kururi just nodded an answer.

"I think it's them. They look nice like that but they were often talking about how they hated him for dating Ruri Hijiribe and I know for sure that they can be very dangerous ..."

Izaya's voice trailed a bit, hoping they would take the bait, he was overjoyed when he heard his sister say "Kuru-nee, Izaya-nii, let's go take revenge for Yuuhei-san!" and proceed to start walking again, faster than before, after having heard her sister's simple answer, "Go".

As usual, they didn't really bother to wait for him, Izaya sighed as he stepped forward as well, keeping up without efforts with their speed.

Really when their favourite actor was involved they lost sight of anything else. He could complain at times, but today he was actually thankful.

As he followed them, he mentally blessed his parkour abilities, letting his feet run by themselves as if they knew the field forever, allowing him to concentrate on his thoughts.

He hoped he had made the right choice by sending them after Kadota and his friends. Judging from the fact Shizuo was alone, Shinra must be dead, so were Kasuka and Ruri, and his enemy wasn't really in a state to be threatenning anyone at the moment.

From these facts he could also guess that Kasuka has been murdered by the two Russian and that Shizuo most likely killed them. He would have thanked the blond from all his heart, if he wasn't an unpredictable monster that is.

He had no idea about Namie and her brother but they didn't really worry him, the Raira kids were apparently moving together and Aoba was with them. Izaya knew Aoba and he knew he would take care of them, if only the by was to be left he was confident he could take him done.

Then came Shiki and Akabayashi, he knew them, he knew they could fight as well as use their brains, but he knew them well and he was certain he would be able to predict their moves.

The only group left was Dotachin's, the man could fight and he could become dangerous if cornered, he had the tendancy to consider Togusa useless but the problem lied in the last two. They didn't seem like it, but he knew they were capable of doing anything, in their own ways they were as unpredictable as Shizuo, and if the four of them were to attack him at once, Izaya was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to make it alive.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought he had made the right choice.


	47. Chapter 47

The sun had now entirely set and everyone was wide awake, so was Kishitani Shingen, the mastermind behind everything.

He had gotten no sleep in the entire night and somehow he knew he wouldn't get any before the end of the experiment, but he didn't mind.

What was happening before his eyes was much more interesting than anything else he could gain from sleep. He was a scientist, sleep was always secondary, science will always come first.

As Emilia woke up she smiled softly at her husband, knowing he was far too lost to notice or even care. Despite that she loved him.

She disappeared for a moment in the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee and he drank it without a word. She sat next to him and yawned as she concentrated on what was happening on the screens.

A lot of people already died in this experiment and she was eager to know who would be next. She loved it, so did Shingen, the thrill, the excitation of taking part to something big, enjoying the sight of horrible things and knowing they'd be the only ones to truly understand their goal.

It was the best honeymoon her husband could ever offer to her.

After the night, during which only a very few of the participants found sleep, the screens were somehow amusing she thought, humans were so predictable, but this was so boring.

The first group to move was the Orihara family, following each other through the deep forest, looking for someone, the twins desperate for revenge and their brother tagging along. They were interesting to watch, a very interesting family, making their way in the forest as if they knew every secret of it, somehow going exactly toward the group they wanted to meet but entirely unaware of it, everything based on luck alone.

At the same moment, the Awakusu-kai members, as well as the remaining Raira students were departing, without any set goal, just looking to avoid any danger but ready to fight if need be.

The last group to start moving after the night was Kadota Kyohei's group, the target pursued by the Orihara family. Unaware of the threat hanging above their head they slowly left the place where they slept, having troubles to wake up Togusa, devising countless ways to wake him up, testing whether or not he was ticklish, chanting weird sutras, telling him stories about how his car got destroyed by UFOs but what finally managed to wake him up was Erika's version of Ruri Hijiribe's death.

Somehow, Shingen and Emilia found very amusing they were still able to laugh when Death was around them.

After much efforts they departed as well, finding it best to walk than to stay in place and be an easy target for anyone who could pass by.

On the screens, everyone was moving, everyone was making their way toward their destiny.

Shizuo only stayed still, sitting at the cliff and observing the calm water at his feet.


	48. Chapter 48

After a few hours of running through the forest the Orihara family arrived near a small river.

They all decided to stop for a while, starting to feel the need to rest after the mad chase they were in.

Suddenly they heard voices nearby. As they stayed hidden in the bush they could see a group of four people walking down the running water, two of them wary of their surroundings while the two others were following at a distance, chatting happily.

Izaya whispered,

"Dotachin, it's Dotachin"

As soon as he had spoken these simple words, the twins' mood brightenned instantly.

"Kuru-nee, it's the ones who murdered our precious Hanejima Yuuhei, let's go take revenge!"

"Pleasure" (It'll be a pleasure to kill them)

Before they went out of their hideout, their brother barely had the time to exclaim,

"Wait!"

"What is it Izaya-nii, you said it was them right?"

"That's exactly what I said but they have been able to kill Hanejima Yuuhei right? So they're strong, and I don't think I'd be able to stand it if my precious little sisters were to be injured, or worse"

Both of the twins ran to him, hugging him tightly,

"Izaya-nii is soooo nice"

"Cute" smallAnd so cute/small

"Mairu, Kururi, cannot. Breath."

"Oh so, sorry Izaya-nii"

He coughed as discreetly as possible,

"What I was trying to say is that when you face someone stronger than you you have to devise a plan carefully, you see?"

"Yes, yes" said Mairu as they both nodded in agreement.

"Then, this is what we could do. See these two are walking behind, that's perfect. We can attack them first and when we're sure they're out of our way we can take down the two others. How does it sound?"

"Izaya-nii is sooo smart", said Mairu while going back to take him into her arms.

"Clever" (This plan is indeed very clever)

"But Izaya-nii, if we attack them, the two others will see us and then be ready for anything, so how do we do it?"

"Question" (This is a very good question)

"Don't worry for that, I have another plan", he answered, smirking deviously.


	49. Chapter 49

Mairu raised an eyebrow, turning serious in a split second.

If Izaya wasn't their brother he would be really frightenned and would and run away on the spot. These girls were scary, some of the scariest people he has ever met and he was deeply involved in the underworld.

"Izaya-nii, what is this plan you're talking about, you're going to tell us right?"

"Explain" (Please explain)

"Of course I will!" _Or at least I'll try to_ he muttered to himself, somehow not really sure about how he should word what he had in mind.

No matter how you looked at it, it was an embarassing thing to tell your own sisters.

He sighed, taking a deep breath before starting hesitantly,

"You see, this girl, she, mmh how should I put it, she is what people call a fujoshi, you know what it means right?"

"Yes, yes Izaya-nii" was Mairu's answer, while Kururi simply nodded.

"Ah I see" he had hoped to have a little more time in his hands to know how to say it, but no, obviously his sisters couldn't react as predicted either. He should have known.

He sighed again.

"So, you see, this girl, Erika, she is a fujoshi and she, she believes "

"Izaya-nii, what you said, I haven't understood a single word of it"

"Neither" smallI haven't understood anything either/small

Again he sighed. It was becoming a rather frequent occurence.

"That girl thinks me and Shizu-chan are in a relationship"

"Eeeh seriously?"

He nodded.

"And, and, Izaya-nii, is it true?"

"Interested" (It's interesting I want to know too)

Izaya forced himself to stay calm, he would not become like the blond, never, not like the angry beast he was before and not like he was now. Never.

"Of course not, we hate each other remember?"

To Izaya's horror she looked almost sad but quickly regained his composure to ask,

"So, what's the plan?"

"If I hide in the bush near her and make it sound as if I'm having sex with Shizu-chan, she'll definitely come"

"And so we can take care of her! It's fantastic!

"Brillant" (This idea is just perfect and brillant)

Mairu placed herself behind Izaya's back and pushed him toward the makeshift road Kadota's group was walking on.

"Now, let's go to work!", she exclaimed happily.


End file.
